My Little Angel
by Dean's Little Secret
Summary: She shines so bright. She’s my little angel. JXK: One shot


**My Little Angel**

She moved like an angel, she laughed, her eyes sparkled in the light, she looked like an angel. She swayed to the music; the lights made her look like a star, shinning bright upon the dance floor. He'd never really noticed how amazing, how _beautiful_, she truly was. Every part of her, every inch of her skin, was beautiful, every moment, every word, _perfect_. She twirled around, her hair flowing around her like a halo, showing the angel she truly was. She laughed as Ashelin took her hand and started to dace with her. The two had finally become friends, and it made Jak smile to see how much fun his little angel was having.

He should get up and join her, should show the world that this was his girl, _his angel_, but he stayed in his seat. He hadn't danced in years, not since he left Sandover Village, he'd trip over his own feet if he tried. Ok, he was pretty sure he wouldn't trip over himself, he just didn't want to get up, he was the hero, the Kras City champion, all eyes would be on him. She looked over at him, she still danced, danced like an angel, she had that look in her eyes. The look that was asking him something, she was asking him to come dance.

He smiled but shook his in a no manner, she pouted at him but continued to dance with Ashelin. He sighed, she looked so amazing up on the dance floor, he was sure she was being watched by more then just him. That thought made him angry, this city was filled with sleazy men, he didn't need them perving on his girl, on his angel. He went to get up when Sig, Torn and Daxter sat down with him, offering him a beer.

"Thanks" he took the drink, he wouldn't drink it, he had to stay sharp in case someone started trouble, winning the championship had put him a lot of people's to kill lists and dying wasn't on his night agenda.

"Its good to be alive" Daxter said, he was starting to get drunk, great, another person Jak had to look out for "just think we could all be dead if it wasn't for me!"

"You keep telling yourself that" Torn scoffed.

"What's up cherry?" Sig asked Jak, seeing his far away look.

"Oh nothing" he said, sitting up straighter, something about Keira's dancing had him hypnotized "sorry, just warn out."

"They're gonna be worn out soon" Torn said, blue eyes glued to the dance floor.

"Looks like they want each other more then you guys" Daxter said, earning a slap from Jak and an evil glance from Torn. "What?! It'd be WAY hot."

Jak rolled his eyes then looked back at Keira, the song had ended and she was walking back to him, with Ashelin giggling behind her. Keira smiled at Jak then sat down on his lap, catching him off guard. He relaxed his body and shifted her so she was sitting more comfortably, he smiled at her as she threw her arms around his neck and buried her face in his chest.

Ashelin to sat herself on her boyfriends lap; Torn didn't tense like Jak had, the action common for him. Jak rested his head against Keira's, breathing in the sent that was his little angels. He suddenly felt shy, his friends were looking, he wasn't the kind of guy who showed public affection. He pulled back from Keira; she looked up, smiling at him. He remembered the first time he saw that smile, he was just a kid, yes, but it made him go weak at the knees. Destiny had clearly intended for them to be together.

She lent in, whispering in his ear "Dance with me?"

He felt guilty for not dancing and he wanted to say yes, but he didn't want to get up and dance in front of everyone. He pressed his lips to her ear, his breath making her shiver "Not here."

She pulled back; looking confused but didn't question him. He looked at the rest of the group, Daxter was sprawled out on the table, Torn and Ashelin… well Torn and Ashelin needed to get a room. He looked to Sig; he was trying not to laugh at the drunken Ottsel. He knew if he asked Sig would keep Daxter out of trouble for the night.

"Hey Sig?"

The Wastelander looked up.

"Can you watch Dax please?" he nodded at Keira, who was still wondering what her hero was planning "I'm gonna walk Keira home."

He grinned, ok now everyone would think he slept with her, oh well "Of course cherry."

"Thanks Sig" Jak and Keira stood, walking hand and hand out of the crowed bar.

The warm night air greeted the young couple as they walked down the streets of Kras City, not the most intelligent thing to do. But when you have can turn into a demon and kill people without breaking a sweat, well it didn't seem as a dangerous. Still, the streets were quiet and Keira walked close to Jak, her emerald eyes scanning for the danger that could be lurking behind the next corner.

"Don't worry Keira" Jak said picking up on her distress "I'll hear someone long before they hear us."

Keira nodded, know not as unsure of her surrounding but she stayed close to Jak "so where are we going?"

"Um…" he stopped and turned to face her, he looked around, no one was here, the street was silent. "Here is good."

"Good for what?" she asked, a sly smile playing at her features.

Jak smiled as he pulled her close to him, holding her body gently against his "dancing."

"There's no music."

He lent in, kissing her tenderly "we don't need any."

Keira smiled at him as their bodies started to sway, she'd never seen this side of Jak, she wasn't complaining though. She rested her head against his chest, hearing his heartbeat softly, beating in time with hers. She closed her eyes, she could hear music, she could hear the most beautiful melody. She sighed against her hero's chest, he had his face resting against her hair, which most likely was damp from sweat. He didn't seem to mind or notice because they stayed swaying to the music only they could hear.

"So this is the only time I'll get you to dance," she asked looking up at him.

"Well yeah" he stopped swaying them, something unreadable in his eyes "Never doubt that I don't love you I just… not the kinda guy who smooches his girlfriend in front of everyone and… you understand?"

Keira didn't hear the rest, all she heard was 'never doubt that I don't love you', she'd loved him for so long and finally he said it, he loved her. That's all that mattered, he didn't have to dance with her in public or show her off, he loved her, _he loved her_. She wrapped her arms around his neck and stood up on her tippee-toes. She kissed him with a lifetime of love and he kissed her back with the same passion. The fire unseen to the human eye burned between them, it laced itself around them, pulling them deeper into the moment.

They kiss final came to an end, both young elf's staring deep into each others eyes "I love you Jak" Keira breathed "more then anything."

He kissed her again, soft and loving "I love you, my little angel."

**Please review :) haven't written a Jak and Keira story in a long time**


End file.
